Batman: Darkest Knight
by NiteX
Summary: My take on Batman Begins! Complete Re-Write. Rated T For possible mild lang. in future chaps. Bruce Wayne is set on the path to be Batman after being beaten and kidnapped by his future arch nemesis-- the Red Hood, AKA. The Joker. Preview of CH3&Poster up!
1. Prologue

This is my version of the beginning for Batman. A Sort of Batman Begins. I decided to do this because I wasn't all that pleased with Batman Begins. I had this idea since 2006( When I first saw BM:Begins, yeah yeah I know one year after the release.). But only now did I feel like doing it. Don't get me wrong, the movie was pretty good, but I think it was a bit too… well … old, so here is my version. I will update it whenever I can. It maybe weekly, biweekly, it depends, so If you like this prologue, do check back once in a while. The Chapters of this story will be a bit more Action, oriented and exciting. Also they will be longer. So, .. go ahead enjoy.

Prologue

Wayne Manor stood magnificently amidst the glowing sun, within it, Bruce Wayne groaned as he heard Alfred open the Curtains, letting in the annoying sunlight. After all, he had been up all night, trying his very best to make a presentable Stock Report to the investors in Wayne Tech.

"Alfred... Turn the sun off..." he muttered, subconsciously covering his head with a pillow.

The Butler looked at him with mild amusement.

"Master Bruce, it is already past twelve, and If my memory serves me, I believe that you have to go to the Board Meeting right about now.., I'm quite sure that the Investors are, anxiously awaiting to read you hideo...'very well done' report, which I 'happened' to improve a bit."

"I'll be up... gimme five mo' minutes." groaned Bruce snoring.

Alfred looked up and shook his head, rolling his eyes. This was typical Bruce Wayne behaviour. Alfred went to the Wayne Manor's splendid shiny Kitchen and returned with some Ice. Carefully he slid it into Bruce's wide open mouth. Moments later there was a loud coughing and spluttering sound. The covers flew onto the ground as Bruce Wayne awoke with a start.

"Wha.??Wha's happening?!" he stuttered spitting out the Ice in confusion. A few agonizing seconds later he realized what Alfred had done. But by this time he was already in the Kitchen, adding the final touches to Bruce's 5 star breakfast.

5:30PM

Bruce Wayne smiled as he got into his Blackish Silver Limo. He stretched out spaciously, grabbing a Cola Can from the onboard Refrigerator.

"Where to Mr. Wayne?" asked the driver without turning back.

"Umm... home Cash, home." Today was one of those days he didn't feel like going out to some night club and checking out the chicks. No, today he wanted to be alone, to savor his victory, after all, it's not every day you get the investors to pour in Millions more for an untested project... of course, he hadn't 'told' them that in so many words but... well they gave the cash anyway, and he was about 98 sure the new Nano-Suit Project would be a success.. the Alpha Version was almost finished after all...

He looked out as it started to rain and the luxurious car sped away from the Hill View Seven Star Hotel...

A few minutes later he began to feel unusually sleepy and within ten minutes he was dead to the world. He didn't feel a thing as the limo swerved sideways, straying from it's Course to the manor and banging his head against the door. The driver looked back and smiled. He then flicked a switch on a Remote and opened the back shutters. After a while he closed the shutters and opened the Glass that separated the Drivers compartment from the Passenger.

About a hour later the Limo turned into a wide Alley way and went into a open garage, with the Automatic doors closing behind it.

The driver got out of the Car and dragged the unconscious body of Bruce Wayne through a shabby looking door in the side of the Garage, leading into a small house. In the dimly lit house, four figures awaited in the shadows. They smiled sinisterly when they saw that the driver had gotten their... prey...

The house was populated only by six chairs, one table in the middle and a broken old sofa. A layer of dust covered the whole house.

The man on the right side of the house stepped into the light. He was a middle aged man, maybe in his 30's wearing a striped business suit and holding a black briefcase.

"Thomas?" he said, addressing the driver. " Kindly show out... guest to his quarters."

Thomas nodded dragging Bruce to a room in front of him. Then he proceeded to tie him up to a metal bed and gag him. Nothing was visible in the eerie darkness of the room. It smelled of dead rats, waste and a variety of other foul stenches.

Leaving Bruce to regain consciousness, he went to join the other men.

The man who had spoken before handed over the briefcase to Thomas. He opened it and stared greedily at the money within it. He nodded and exited the house through the garage, leaving behind the Limo.

A Few minutes later, the Men in the room smiled as a deafening explosion ripped through the City, only two blocks away. Only a black piece of charred plastic and a burning piece of a Chauffeurs hat remained.

One of the men took out a mobile and punched in a number.

"Sir, we have the asset. The carrier has been... dispatched."

A gruff voice came over the phone.

"Good. Now, call the 'buyer'. I'm sending you the phone number now. And you are absolutely sure that the 'carrier' didn't suspect about the Timer in the briefcase, and that he was carrying it when it went off...?"

"Yes Sir, absolutely. It went off two blocks from here. Nothing in the vicinity was left."

The phone went dead.

Moments later the Cell Beeped to indicate a SMS.

"Alright boys, let's deliver him. Get ready to move shop."

The other men nodded and fanned out in various directions, planting packages around the house and in the room.

The man with the Cell dialed the number that the 'Boss' sent him.

After a few words in French, he cut the line.

"Get Wayne. The Birchwood Park, one hour. Let's move!"

The men nodded and went into the room where Bruce was still soundly sleeping. Fifteen minutes later the four men watched as the old house burst into flames, throwing debris everywhere.

The Black Mercedes Benz with tinted windows drove on with Bruce tucked away in the trunk.

TO BE CONTiNUED….


	2. Chapter 1: Escape

**CHAPTER **_**one**_

Alfred Pennyworth grew increasingly agitated and nervous as he paced about the large Living room of the Wayne Manor. The room was decorated with various memorabilia and portraits, of which a Portrait of Bruce's Mother and Father holding him took center stage. There was a HD Television affixed to the wall and a large array of Sofas, Chairs and Cushions. The room was completely AC, and illuminated by sets of large windows at day, and a Pure Crystal Chandelier at night.

The time was already almost nine o'clock. Normally, it wouldn't bother Alfred, who very well knew that Bruce was a frequent customer at all the best night spots in Gotham, but tonight, he had said he was coming home for dinner, and that had been about three hours ago. Bruce was supposed to show up at about six or seven latest...

Alfred had even called all the Night Clubs in town looking for Bruce, but it appeared he hadn't even visited one of them tonight. Alfred tried Warren "Cash" Rogers, Bruce's Limo driver, to no avail. The Cell Phone was off. Alfred was now only seconds away from losing his cool and calling the Police.

Bruce Wayne groaned as he awoke. A Bright light was directly in his eyes. He squinted trying to adjust to it, but failing miserably as the light burned them, out of options he shut them again. He tried to lift his hands, but to his surprise found they were bound by chains.

"What the hell?" he asked, unknowing whether anyone was in front of him.

"Ah, Mr. Wayne. How nice that you could join me today..." came a mocking gravelly voice.

"Where the heck am I?" growled Bruce angrily.

"In my... home." replied the Voice patiently and emotionlessly.

"What do you want from me?"

"Look, Brucie, I really am too bored to play 20 Questions with you, so listen up. I want the formulae for the Nanoids. I have your briefcase Bruce, so don't bother lying to me. The only problem I'm having is that your Techie's are a bit.. too good. If I try to force open the Case without the Codes and your thumbprint it goes boom. So, give me the Code. I've already imprinted the thumb."

"Go to hell." snarled Bruce. "Those belong to Wayne Tech. Not some maniacal creep like you who kidnaps people."

"Ah well, I was hoping that you didn't have to go to hell, but well, you made your choice..."

"Boys, show Mr. Wayne to our, little ... room... will you?"

Bruce felt two pairs of hands lift the Bed like thing he was strapped to and wheel it out. His eyes were still seeing colored dots from the light. Moments later the motion stopped. This time the room was totally dark. Slowly his vision began to return and adjust to the darkness. He could see a blurry figure standing in the shadows of the room.

He could also see various instruments stacked on racks. The two goons left from behind him and waited near the metallic door to the room.

"That's it boys. Now, go have some supper or something... shoo!" said the man in the shadows. The twosome obediently nodded and left the room, closing the door behind them.

"Ahh..." sighed the man zestfully.

"Wh..Who are yo..u?" groaned Wayne.

"Ah, I apologize for my rudeness... I am the Red Hood, leader of the Carpella Mob. Now that our acquaintance is finished, let's get down to business, shall we?"

The man put on a pair of gloves and hungrily stretched them.

"You see Mr. Wayne, I was trained by the Nazi's themselves on how to interrogate people... And I think we are going to have quite a lot of fun..." he smiled sinisterly and approached Bruce.

Bruce spat at the slightly visible portion of his face.

"Ahh.. you do have some 'spunk' in you..." He raised up his sleeves, cracked his knuckles and started beating Bruce Wayne mercilessly. Blood flew everywhere, and Bruce felt sickening pain shoot through him every time the Red Hood's fists connected with him.

He bit his lip, anything to keep from screaming, of giving him the pleasure, to show that he, Bruce was in pain...

"U...U Sonovab..b..'tch..'ll nev..r te...ll you...'ny...ngggh! thi..thing.." he managed to choke out as the battery of blows hit him. He could feel the wetness as blood seeped through the many wounds on him. After 15 minutes of beatings the hood stopped. He appeared even happier that Bruce had stood up. He then proceeded to one of the racks in the room, and wore something. Bruce's face whitened as he saw what it was; a pair of brass colored knuckles, with angry looking spikes sticking out of it. The blood on the Red Hoods hands had seeped onto it, making it look blackish in the darkness. He was just about to say something when a Cell Phone rang. Cursing the Hood went to answer it.

"I'' be back, my friend, you just stay put..." Bruce could see his shining teeth as he grinned. He opened the metal door, leaving Bruce bound and gagged. After leaving he closed it and locked it.

Bruce saw his chance, and using his many years of Martial Arts practise, managed to slip free of his chains. He staggered as he tried to run to the door.

"Shit!" he growled, he hadn't thought that the beating had taken this much out of him.

Wincing in pain, he made his way over to the door. It had a normal model lock, made of steel. Looking around, he found a sharp object, presumably a longer spike for the knuckles. He shuddered. After about 3 minutes he managed to pick the lock. Opening the door, he quietly went through the corridor that had brought him in to the Chamber. A While later he saw the Hood, he was talking with two men, apparently discussing some deal. For the first time, Bruce saw his face. It wasn't metaphorically speaking that he was the red hood, he really did wear a hood, it had two eye slits and a breathing hold as well as a mouth entrance, other than that it completely covered his face.

Hiding in the shadows, Bruce made his way to the exit. He saw the two bodyguards waiting there. Quietly he removed his sneaker and threw it onto a side. They looked up at the sound and like Bruce thought they would, went to investigate. Bruce took his chance and slid out of the exit. He saw that he was in a fairly (Though not as big as his) big mansion. Remembering this, he ran into a nearby parked 1980' style Pontiac Trans-Am and hot wired the car the best he could, after all, being in the FBI, even though it didn't work out had it's advantages...

The Car roared to life, in the process alerting the goons and the Red Hood who came rushing out. He floored the pedal, ignoring the sense of pain in his leg as the car sprang forward. The goons were about to rush into their Motor bikes, parked on the other side of the house, but were stopped by the Hood. He knew that Bruce had too far a lead. Bruce kept on holding the pedal for dear life as he looked back. He sighed in relief to see no one.

Half an hour later he arrived at the Manor, barely finding his way back. He'd made some makeshift bandages, but he'd already lost too much blood. He was surprised to see the Police at the Manor. Parking the Pontiac at the front entrance, he ran in holding his thighs as he did.

As soon as he entered, he saw Alfred and some Police Officers stare at him disbelievingly. Alfred quickly recovered and rushed to aid Bruce who had half collapsed on the floor.

"Master Bruce, What happened to you?" asked Alfred, getting a First-Aid box from the kitchen and hurrying back. He began to remove Bruce's makeshift bandages and clean the wounds.

"I..I was.. Kidnapped by .. Red hood... Carpella mob... wanted code f..for ..Plans for Nanosuit... He... Beat me... managed to escap...e..."

The Police and Alfred listened in awe to this account.

One of the Police spoke to his colleagues.

"Bullock! Give this place 24/7 Security! Now!" he barked.

The fat overweight cop chewing a donut, nodded and took out a Cell and began calling someone.

Bruce's head began to spin and in a few seconds he became unconscious due to the Sedative Alfred had given him. He lay there, dreaming as the Clock on the Mantle Place struck 12...


	3. Chapter 2: The Legend of the Batman

Chapter _Two_

A young boy screamed as he fell down a dark hole beside a luxurious mansion. The boy cowered in the shadows, quietly sobbing.

Suddenly hundreds of pairs of red eyes opened as a hoard of bats awoke to see their intruder...

Bruce Wayne awoke with a start. He looked around and sighed in relief as he realized that it was only a nightmare...

"Ah, Master Bruce... I see you are awake." greeted Alfred Pennyworth who was sitting on a chair beside the king sized bed where Bruce Wayne lay covered in bandages.

"Alfred?! What the hell happened to me?! The... The Red Hood... " started Bruce in a panic.

"Calm down, Master Bruce, you're safe now, Commissioner Gordon has ordered 24/7 Security for the Manor." replied Alfred without any trace of panic in his voice.

As he calmed down, Bruce couldn't help but be amazed by how the Butler could remain so damn calm while in a situation like this.

"Damn..." said Bruce biting his lip.

"What is bothering you?" asked Alfred.

"That son-of-a-bitch Red Hood got the briefcase with the prototype... If the idiot figures out how to use it... God knows what he will do with it... If correctly utilized it can provide a very formidable weapon. Regeneration, Flight and even firearms can be implemented! Goddamnit!! I'm such a..." Alfred cut off Bruce before he could insult himself. "Sir, it isn't your fault, At least you escaped with you life. I highly doubt many billionaire kids could've managed that Master Bruce, if anything you should be proud of yourself. But I sense that isn't what is truly bothering you, is it?"

"You read my mind Alfred. I can't get this stupid dream out of my head, I think... it really happened when I was a kid, I keep seeing myself falling down this dark cave like thing near the Manor and a hoard of bats attack me..." said Bruce, re-adjusting his pillow with his one un bandaged arm.

"Ah, sir..." said Alfred, visibly contemplating something. Finally deciding he said " Your father asked me never to reveal this to you but... have you heard the legend of the Batman?"

"Yeah, so?" asked Bruce.

"Well, the Batman... was your father, Thomas Jonathan Wayne." said Alfred, pausing to let Bruce take it in.

"Okay Alfred, that's funny, now stop wasting my time!" laughed Bruce.

"Oh, I am far from joking, sir. The cave you fell into was and is, known as … the Bat-Cave, his base of operations, it _had_ the _highest_ tech equipment of the time."

"Right, and now you are going to tell me that my father was centuries old like the Batman?"

"Of course not. The mantle of the Batman was passed down from father to son for several generation of the Wayne family, and the Pervellis before that. Your father hoped that he could let the Batman retire with him and have you lead a normal life, but alas, I think that fate would not allow that... but I urge you Master Bruce, do not take up the mantle of the Batman. It's nothing but trouble." explained Alfred, as if reading from a book.

"O-kay... so you aren't kidding... take me to this 'Bat-Cave'." said Bruce, his grin dampening.

"As soon as you are rested. I cannot allow you to wal...?" Bruce placed his free hand over Alfred's mouth, cutting off his doctor-ish speech.

"Please Alfred, I won't be able to rest until I know… until I see. Take me. Please…." Pleaded Bruce.

Alfred sighed and helped Bruce up to his feet. They slowly made their way down the grand staircase and stopped in front of old Grandfather clock. Alfred made Bruce hold a chair and opened the clock, and pressed on the winder, revealing a secret panel. He pressed a code their and the clock sank into the ground, revealing a dark doorway.

"Whoa..." exclaimed Bruce. Telling Bruce to wait, Alfred went down the staircase and flicked a switch, bathing the cave in a bright blue light.

He returned up and helped Bruce walk down the stairs.

"Holy ... " gasped Bruce as he marveled at the cave. It was filled with various antiques, memorabilia, computers, panels, Portraits and various other items covered in black color sheets.

A hoard of Bats also hung from the ceiling at the far end of the cave, where Bruce assumed at once was where he had fallen. Alfred made Bruce sit down on a chair in front of the biggest Computer screen and went up to a cylindrical shape covered in a sheet and pulled it off, revealing a costume, which Bruce had seen many a-time in various books and magazines as a child. The suit was totally black, with a red outline of a bat in the middle. The suit appeared to be made of some metallic substance. The gloves had blades at the elbows. Above it in the case there was a black cowl with two horns, while a cape was hanging behind it.

"This Master Bruce, is the Bat-Suit, made of a synthetic Titanium - Neonide substance, providing flexibility with strength, along with several other… enhancements."

Bruce Wayne gazed awe at the suit. Then Alfred went up to a more complex shape covered in a sheet and opened it, revealing a 1990's styled sports car, heavily modified. The car was covered in a thick layer of dust, but still looked impressive-- for a 18 year old car...

"Hmmm..." said Bruce looking at it.

"Master Bruce? I really don't like that look on your face, you are about to do something extremely fool hardy, aren't you… you are going to take up the mantle?" groaned Alfred in dismay.

"You guessed it Alfred." smiled Bruce."You guessed it."

"Damn, I'm getting too good at this…" said Alfred.

**one week later.**

"Is it open yet?" asked Bruce Wayne with anticipation. He smiled in triumph as the butler opened the lid of a crate. They were both standing in the Bat-Cave, or at least Bruce's re design of it. The cave was beyond recognizing. High Definition monitors had replaced the outdated Computers on the wall. The antiques and other junk in the cave had been moved into a level of the cave, which had lain unused for years below the main level of the cave. The new bat-mobile lay, covered until it was put to use. Also the control panels had been replaced with Touch-Screen ones and the walls had been coated with a metallic blue paint. Apart from that, twenty florescent lights lit up the cave instead of two tube lights.

"Oh my word!" said Alfred in surprise as he looked into see a plain black suit kept in a frozen cylinder with the words "FRAGILE" printed on it.

"Yep, a beauty ain't it? Alfred, say hello to the new Bat-Suit!" grinned Bruce Wayne entering the crate."Made of the new Wayne Industries Prototype Nano-Suit, with some added improvements by me!"

Alfred just gaped at the suit.

--

"Sorry, that this chapter didn't have that much of action, but in the next chapter the all new all improved Batman takes flight!!"


	4. CHAPTER 2 Alternate: A Legend is born

BATMAN: DARKEST KNIGHT

CHAPTER II (ALTERNATE) : THE MAKING OF A LEGEND

:I wasn't entirely satisfied with the earlier CHAPTER 2, so I made this one. The chapters to come will be based on this version:  
NiTEX

--

Bruce Wayne stood gazing up at the setting sun in the spacious backyard of Wayne Manor. It had been over one week since he had been captured and tortured by the Red Hood. GOTHAM Police Department had launched investigations into the incident but nothing. Nada. Zip. It was as if the Hood nor the mob existed. Bruce was furious over the corruption he saw in the force, the fucking bastards would accept even a 20 Bribe and keep quiet. Bruce contemplated offering money, but he felt that it would just ruin his name, the PD would piss in their pants if the mob told 'em to, they were cowards...

The guard put around Bruce had slowly dissolved. Now there was practically no one to watch him, not that he minded -- the guards often tended to get on his nerves with their... distasteful habits.

What Gotham needed was a hero, after all... Metropolis has Superman, Star City had the Green Arrow who did Gotham have? Nobody.

In the news, Gotham had the highest crime rate, but that was just what got to the media... the actual rate was four times that...

Bruce snapped open his cell and made a call.

"Alfred?"

"Yes, Master Bruce what can I do for you?" asked his ever loyal butler.

"Get me the Benz. I'm going out." commanded Bruce.

"Sir, do you think that is wise? I mean after all, it has been only a wee--?!"

Bruce terminated the call.

The wind washed over Bruce's face as he sped along at 80KMH in the open top Mercedes Benz Convertable. Before he knew it he was passing Cryme Alley, the street where his parents had mercilessly been gunned down nearly a decade ago.

He slowed down to look at it. Suddenly he heard a scream and a woman came running out. A deafening gun shot followed. Bruce unbuckled the Seat Belt and jumped out of the Car. The woman came running up to him, half crying.

A moment later a man followed. His face was red with rage. Veins throbbed in his neck.

"You bitch! You bit my dck! I'll kill ya fer dat!!" he shouted brandishing the gun.

"GET INTO THE CAR!!" Bruce yelled at the woman.

Meekly she jumped in. Bruce followed. He pressed his foot down on the accelerator and the already started car sped away.

The man enraged fired. Three bullets grazed the back of the car.

Minutes later they were driving 20 blocks away from the alley. Cautiously Bruce slowed down.

"So, who are you?" asked Bruce looking at the silent woman.

"Oh... sorry. I'm Holly Reins..." said the woman awkwardly.

"Bruce... Bruce Wayne, you wanna tell me why that guy was trying to kill you?"

"He's my husband... we had a little misunderstanding, that's all... Thank you Mr. Wayne. For everything." saying this the woman got out and walked away into the night...

Bruce called out to her, but to no avail she was already gone.

He realized he was right. Gotham did need a hero. More badly than he could have ever imagined. And he, he was going to be that hero. Flooring the gas he drove back to the manor.

TO BE CONTiNUED... 


End file.
